


I'm Not Yours

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, it turned into smut, there will be fluff with Richard because he's a cutie pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for bookworm19: // Hey. I've got a prompt. You don't have to do it you rather wouldn't. It's just Anne's marriage has never really been discussed with Richard (in the show or in any fanfics). So, I was wondering whether you could do a fanfic where Richard is asking Anne about what happened or something?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirl2013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/gifts).



> Okay, so i set it in 1x06 - before the wedding night and it will go from there  
> thanks so much for the prompt hope you like it :)  
> enjoy :)

Anne POV.

I looked at Richard. I was nervous, but he wasn’t Edward.

He would never be Edward. 

I walked around the bed; I touched the silk cloth on the bed.

It felt nice.

“You don’t do anything.” His word murmured in my mind. 

“Anne?” Richard asked, walking behind me.

I looked up clutching tightly at the cloth.

“Yes?” I murmured.

“Are you alright?” he asked, I nodded at him.

“Anne?” he asked again, “You’re holding the cloth very tightly, are you sure?” 

“Yes.” I said meekly.

He turned me around.

“I dont know what to do.” I said.

“But your first marriage...” he began to say.

I looked down, “Did he hurt you Anne?”

I nodded at his words; my eyes began to fill with tears. 

Richard studied my face for a while; he circled my cheek with his hand, calming me down.

“I’ll show you.” He said.

“Truly?” I asked.

He nodded at me. 

“Do you trust me Anne?” he asked.

“Yes.” I said.

He pulled me closer to him, and kissed me slowly, I kissed him back and slowly put my hand on his back, I could tell he could feel the cold band on his skin. 

He pulled me up so that I had my legs wrapped around him.

He smiled at me, the brightest I’d ever seen. 

I smiled back at him, he took us to the bed and sat me down, and I went to go to the top of the bed, like I did with Edward. 

“No Anne.” He said, “Come here.” 

I came and sat next to him; he kissed me slowly and bit my lip.

He lay back on the bed.

“What am I meant to do?” I asked.

He told me what to do and I smiled at him.

I lightly touched his chest and continued.

“Anne?” he whispered, “You are so beautiful.”

He put his hand out for mine and I quickly held into it, entwining my fingers in his.

I slowly reached down and he leant up to kissed me.

He didn’t hold me wrists down he didn’t mind where my hands went,

Then I realized that he could be nothing what so ever like Edward,

He was kind and patient and loving, he wasn’t rough or unkind like Edward. 

He’d often asked what happened with Edward and I’d tell him.

He’d tell me that he was happy to be the one that killed him after what had happened to me.

Our hands were entwined, he didn’t mind that they were, he would entwine them sometimes, and I smiled at the moment.

He didn’t grab my ankles, in fact he’d often rub them when I was pregnant with our first baby that it exactly what he did, gently and soft his hands were never rough always soft. 

His touch was so gentle, I was so glad that he was mine and I was his.

He’d often hold me at night, his touch then was gentle. 

In public he’d hold my hand up high with his.

I was adored when I was with him.

Not like with Edward, he would hardly look at me.

I was happy with Richard, the happiest I’d ever been.

I was never Edwards I was always Richards.

I’d always love Richard.

I was his and only his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :)


End file.
